La Team Rocket aux petits soins
by Misskasu
Summary: James de la Team Rocket est malade, Jessie et Miaouss sont en quelque sorte "contraints" de prendre soin de lui mais au final ça ne déplaît pas à Jessie. Le jeune homme dramatise dans le but de se faire dorloter et finit par se faire traiter comme un bébé. Inspiré par une scène de: "La Team Rocket prend l'eau." (Commentaires s'il vous plaît)
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur: L'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue en regardant l'épisode: "La Team Rocket prend l'eau." à cause de la scène de James qui fait un mélodrame parce qu'il est assoiffé._

 **La Team Rocket aux petits soins.**

James cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, assez désorienté, sa vue floue laissant apparaître deux silhouettes familières penchées par dessus lui.

\- «Ah il se réveille.»

\- «James tu nous entends? Tu crois qu'il va mieux Jessie ?»

\- «Il n'en a pas vraiment l'air. James ? Jaaames ? Ca va ? Dis quelque chose !»

Le jeune brigand de la Team Rocket essaya de rassembler ses pensées, se remémorrant son dernier souvenir de la journée.

Il s'était sentit plutôt patraque depuis le matin, tant et si bien que sa compère féminine: Jessie lui avait repproché plusieurs fois d'être à la traîne mais il avait réussit à cacher son mal à ses amis pendant toute la première partie du jour.

Arrivé à midi, ils avaient trouvé leur habituelle cible: le groupe d'enfants constitué de Sacha Ketchum et ses amis qu'ils aimaient appeler assez grossièrement "morveux.

Avant d'essayer de voler une fois de plus le pikachu de Sacha, le trio avaient, comme à leur habitude, commencé à parader devant eux en récitant leur devise, mais c'est à ce moment là que la migraine et la nausée du malheureux s'étaient accentuées à l'insu de ses partenaires.

Jessie venait de réciter son couplet et ça devait être le tour de James lorsqu'une sorte de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'avait interrompu en pleine tirade et puis... c'était devenu le trou noir.

Maintenant il était complètement désorienté.

"Je... J'ai perdu connaissance?» murmura-t-il tout en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier où il se trouvait.  
Il reconnu sa chambre dans la petite cabane qu'ils occupaient pour le moment.

Ses bottes étaient sous une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit où il était couché et ses gants et sa veste d'uniforme reposaient sur le dossier. 

Il y avait une cruche d'eau sur la table de nuit du côté opposé et il prit conscience qu'un tissu humide avait été posé sur son front. En observant Jessie, il remarqua qu'elle ne portait ni ses gants, ni ses bottes mais elle avait gardé sa veste d'uniforme ornée du "R" rouge sur le devant.

\- «On t'a porté jusqu'à ton lit.. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire "JE" t'ai porté. C'était une chance que la cabane n'était pas loin parce que je ne peux pas dire que tu sois très léger.»

-«Heu... je suppose que je dois te dire merci Jessie.»

\- « Et comment ?! C'est la moindre des choses !»

\- «Tu nous a fait une peur bleue !» remarqua Miaouss. «Je suis trop content de te voir enfin réveillé !»

Un léger sourire souleva les lèvres de James «Il faut bien plus qu'un simple petit microbe pour me vaincre.» se vanta-t-il mais à ce moment là comme pour le punir, une douleur insoutenable lui poignarda le ventre.

Lorsqu'il voulu s'asseoir tant bien que mal pour tenter d'envelopper ses bras autour de son estomac il sentit qu'en fait son corps entier le faisait souffrir mais à part la fièvre qui l'accaparait et une fatigue intense, il n'avait pas d'autres symptômes, pas même une toux.

\- «Arg... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?»

La douleur montait en crescendo, tant et si bien qu'il lui devint bientôt impossible de la supporter. Le garçon fier qu'il avait été quelques secondes auparavant disparu pour laisser place à un pleurnicheur. Se laissant retomber en arrière sur son matelas il agita nerveusement ses bras au-dessus de lui, cherchant à atteindre ses deux amis pour qu'ils partagent un câlin avec lui tel un enfant en bas âge qui chercherait l'affection de sa maman.

Telle était la face cachée de James, il n'était toujours qu'un petit enfant piégé dans un corps de jeune homme.

\- «Jessie! Miaouss ! J'ai mal, ne m'abandonnez pas !»

Bien que prise de pitié par l'expression misérable affichée sur le visage de son coéquipier, Jessie préféra feindre qu'elle n'en avait que faire. Elle croisa les bras d'un air affirmé. - «Oh mais ne fais pas ton bébé !»

Mais malgré le ton autoritaire qu'elle se donnait la furie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son paternaire dans le crime. Elle le regarda laisser retomber ses bras par dessus son visage comme pour tenter de cacher ses larmes et sentit son coeur fondre.

"Jouer au bébé" c'était exactement ce que James aimait faire quand il était en situation de détresse. Il savait que quand il commençait à se plaindre d'une façon dramatique, Jessie perdait généralement son côté dur et finissait par se soucier de lui. Hors, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

Il commença à geindre d'une façon mélodramatique comme s'il était sur le point de mourir.

\- «Oooooh je vais bientôt partir, je le sent, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours ou d'heures mais au moment de quitter ce monde cruel, je serais heureux parce que j'ai eu auprès de moi les meilleurs amis au monde. Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner. N'est-ce pas ?»

Jessie ne se décidait toujours pas à réagir autrement qu'en gardant les bras croisés, l'air blasée.

\- «Je te rappelle que vous m'avez abandonnée Miaouss et toi lorsque MOI j'étais malade!» rappela-t-elle, essentiellement dans le but de taquiner ses deux amis.

\- «C'est faux!" rétorqua Miaouss "C'est arrivé la nuit, on dormait et on ne le savait pas c'est tout !"

"Très bien, j'accepte de passer l'éponge pour cette fois.»  
La jeune femme soupira, finalement fatiguée par les simagrées de son compère humain. «Alors mon petit James» commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. "Explique nous un peu ce que tu as.»

James déglutit. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour commencer à énumérer ses symptômes, faisant tomber sur son édredon la serviette qui avait été auparavant posée sur son front: - «J'ai la nausée, mal à la tête, mal partout mais surtout au ventre. Oh et puis j'ai froid.»

En regardant le regard lamentable et la moue adorable que le son comparse lui donnait, Jessie comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir: il voulait se faire dorloter.

La jeune voleuse espiègle se mit à réfléchir,elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait James assez irrésistible quand il la regardait avec un air piteux et comme elle n'avait pas un coeur de pierre malgré les apparences, une partie d'elle-même la forçait à prendre compassion.

Vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas consulter de médecin, ni conduire leur ami à l'hôpital en raison de leur appartenance à une organisation criminelle; la seule assistance humaine sur laquelle le garçon aux cheveux bleus pouvait compter était bien celle de Jessie. Hors, n'avait-elle pas rêvé de devenir une infirmière ou un médecin par le passé?

C'était l'occasion de voir ce qu'elle valait toujours dans le domaine de la médecine et puis lorsqu'elle trouverait un beau docteur à marier elle pourrait lui servir d'assistante.

\- «Et bien, je pense que nos plans de capture de Pikachu tombent à l'eau pour la journée. Nous allons devoir nous consacrer à soigner James.»

La jeune voleuse insista sur le ton de sa dernière phrase.

Miaouss soupira.

\- "Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix."

\- «Trèèèès bien" s'exclama Jessie. "Nous allons avoir besoin de la trousse de secours! Miaouss va la chercher! !»

"Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher toi-même?!»

Des flammes apparurent dans les yeux de la brigande lorsqu'elle tourna son visage en direction du chat pokémon, lui montrant ses crocs saillants, son poing serré pointant dans sa direction. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il était préférable pour sa propre santé de ne plus chercher à la contredire.

« À vos ordres chef ! »

Le félin fila comme une flèche jusqu' à la salle de bain pour fouiller l'armoire à pharmacie. Il en revint tout essoufflé à peine une minute plus tard chargé d'une sorte de trousse blanche ornée de petites croies rouges à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient tout un assortiment de gélules et sirops.

« Alors voyons voir ce que nous avons là-dedans. » fit Jessie tout en examinant son contenu. « Ah ! Voilà ! Un thermomètre ! » Elle s'approcha de son ami « Allez ouvre la bouche , fais aaahh ! »

« Hé mais attends Jessie ! » s'exclama le garçon en tournant sa tête rapidement pour esquiver l'objet que sa coéquipière essayait de lui plonger de force dans la bouche « On ne sait pas où ça a traîné avant, ça serait mieux sous le bras, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Dans la bouche ça sera plus précis ! »

« Non je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu préfères que je te l'enfonces ailleurs ?! »

Le commentaire terrifia James. Il eut un sursaut de frayeur puis agita sa tête nerveusement plusieurs fois. - « Non non, tout compte fait ça va. »

Il s'exécuta donc docilement.

Jessie poussa le thermomètre à l'intérieur de sa bouche et avec sa délicatesse habituelle, elle lui donna une tape sous la mâchoire pour lui faire refermer la bouche lui faisant presque se mordre la langue dans le processus.

Tous trois se mirent ensuite à patienter en attendant le « bip » annonçant la température. Jessie était sur le point de perdre patience quand il sonna enfin. Elle arracha littéralement l'objet de l'emprise de la mâchoire de son partenaire.

« Mmmmmh TRENTE-NEUF ?! » elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que James ait autant de fièvre. « Ce machin ne fonctionne pas ! » s'énerva-t-elle tout en secouant le thermomètre.

Prise de colère,elle le lança derrière elle, il frappa un mur sans se briser.

« Hé ! Nous allons encore en avoir besoin ! » rappela Miaouss.  
\- « Bien. Comment allons nous faire descendre sa fièvre ? » soupira Jessie en commençant à réfléchir. « D'abord, il faut te découvrir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant l'édredon.

« Hé non ! » s'écria James « J'ai froid ! »  
Il voulu reprendre la couverture mais Jessie l'en empêcha, le repoussant brutalement. « Ohla ! J'ai suivit des cours d'infirmière, je sais de quoi je parle ! Ce n'est pas bon d'être trop couvert quand on a beaucoup de fièvre ! »  
James enveloppa ses bras un peu plus serrés autour de son corps en grelottant.

« Alors, qu'avons nous comme remède là-dedans ? » fit-elle en fouillant la trousse de pharmacie. Elle trouva un tube de cachets effervescents.  
\- « Miaouss, un verre ! »

Le pokémon n'avait même pas attendu que sa coéquipière lui en donne l'ordre pour aller chercher le récipient. Il suffit à Jessie de laisser tomber le cachet à l'intérieur du verre puis Miaouss le présenta illico-presto à son ami souffrant.

\- « Voilà James. »

Tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, le jeune homme prit une expression dégoûtée tout en regardant l'eau bouillonnante à l'intérieur du récipient qu'il prit entre ses mains tremblantes puis avec l'aide de Miaouss, il souleva le liquide à ses lèvres son expression de dégoût devenant de plus en plus intense.

« Bois tout d'une d'une traite ! » répéta le pokémon. 

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais James essaya de suivre le conseil, bien qu'il dût s'arrêter de boire plusieurs fois pour hoqueter. Quand il eut ingéré tout le contenu, il était sur le point de vomir.

« Puis-je encore avoir un peu d'eau ? » mendia-t-il pour faire passer le goût.  
Jessie lui resservit un verre, qui cette fois fut avalé en une fraction de seconde. Ensuite, James en demandant un autre, sans doute assoiffé par sa fièvre et puis un autre et puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que la cruche soit complètement vide.

« Est-ce que je peux encore ?... »

« Non. Je pense que tu as assez bu. » lui répondit Jessie. « Si tu continues, ton ventre va exploser. »

« Tu devrais te reposer. » conseilla Miaouss en bondissant sur le lit pour lui arranger son oreiller.  
Jessie appuya ensuite sur les épaules de James pour le forcer à se recoucher.

« Je n'aime pas dormir quand il fait encore jour. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le meilleur moyen de récupérer de ta fièvre. »  
Sur ces mots, Jessie ferma les tentures grises qui entouraient l'unique fenêtre de la , elle se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Miaouss l'avait déjà devancée et se précipitait dans le hall.

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul, et si la fièvre m'emportait ! »

« Ne dis donc pas de bêtises. » réprimanda Jessie tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Se retrouvant dans la solitude qu'il détestait tant, le jeune homme bouda en se tournant sur son côté pour se mettre en position foetale, cherchant à la fois le confort et à s'auto-câliner. Progressivement, sa migraine et son mal de ventre commencèrent à se dissiper sous l'effet de l'antalgique et sans même s'en rendre compte, il tomba endormi comme s'il avait été assommé par une massue. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Le petit garçon de 7 ans s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause d'une sensation d'inconfort dans son ventre. Il y avait une tempête dehors et le souffle du vent créait des sortes de hurlements bizarres qui faisaient penser à des cris de monstres et des ricanements de sorcières._

 _L'ombre d'un vieil arbre mort éclairé par la lueur de la lune reflétait sur le mur de sa chambre. L'enfant avait si peur qu'il s'était recroquevillé sous ses couvertures mais la sensation dans son ventre se faisait de plus en plus insistante._

 _Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se lever pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain personnelle qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa chambre. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire hors de son lit pour atteindre la porte conduisant aux toilettes mais pour ça il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de sortir du lit. Hors il craignait tellement de se faire attraper par un monstre dans la nuit ._

 _Pourtant la voix de sa maman répétait sans cesse la même phrase dans sa tête : « James, si tu mouilles encore une fois tes draps comme un bébé, tu porteras des couches la nuit. »_

 _Il ne voulait être considéré comme un bébé, il était grand et courageux il allait le prouver à tout le monde et avant tout à lui-même. Il s'assit, repoussant ses couvertures, puis glissa ses jambes sur le rebord de son lit, prêt à se lever. Mais au moment où ses pieds frôlèrent le sol, un bruit de tonnerre gronda et un flash de lumière intense éclaira la chambre. Pris de terreur, il sursauta, désirant retourner se cacher sous ses draps et à ce moment il prit conscience de la sensation d'un liquide chaud qui se répandait sur ses jambes, trempant à la fois son pantalon et ses draps._

 _Cette fois encore, il avait échoué._

 _Il n'était qu'un perdant, un petit bébé. Il éclata en larmes et se mit à appeler sa maman, bien qu'il savait que la seule personne qui répondrait à ses appels serait une domestique._

\- « Non ! Pas encore ! »

James se réveilla en sursaut à la sensation très inconfortable d'une humidité dans ses draps. Il repoussa rapidement son édredon pour constater qu'à la fois son lit et son bas de pyjama étaient trempés. La teinte rouge de son visage déjà provoquée par la fièvre s'approfondit.

\- « Je... je suis trop grand pour ça ... »

Comme dans son rêve, il éclata en larmes, il savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

\- « Jessie ! Jessie ! » appela-t-il.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, James s'empressa de remettre sa couverture sur lui.

La jeune femme avait eu l'air visiblement paniquée en se précipitant dans la pièce mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du lit, elle se donnait une apparence décontractée .

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive James ? Pourquoi m'as tu appelée ? »

Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus quoi dire, il mourrait de honte et priait pour que ses draps sèchent d'une façon magique avant que son équipière ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Tout à coup, Jessie s'arrêta de marcher une fois qu'elle fut assez proche de James. Elle sursauta, intriguée de sentir de l'eau percer sa chaussette .

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il pleut dans la chambre ? » s'exclama -t-elle tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle vit que les poutres au-dessus d'elle étaient toujours bien en place et qu'aucune d'elle ne semblait espacée ou percée de façon à laisser passer de l'eau.

Il lui prit cependant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser.

« JAMES ! TU AS FAIT PIPI AU LIT ! » Elle fut partagée entre deux émotions immédiates. D'une part elle mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire, de l'autre elle était furieuse de connaître la substance qui avait humidifié sa chaussette.

Le jeune homme avait déjà soulevé ses bras par dessus son visage, à la fois par honte mais aussi par peur que dans un excès de colère, Jessie ne lui envoie ses cinq doigts en plein visage.

Mais la réaction de la jeune voleuse fut assez inattendue.

« Ca va, je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, d'autant plus que tu es malade. »

Lentement, il éloigna ses bras, reniflant. Il voulait dire quelque chose pour s'excuser mais les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres furent à nouveau le prénom de son équipière.

« J... Jessie... Jessie... je... »

James se sentait si humilié mais reconnaissant envers son amie de ne pas se moquer de lui qu'il allongea ses bras vers elle pour l'inviter à partager un câlin. Et elle accepta, se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Quand leurs corps se rencontrèrent, le jeune homme se mit à sangloter contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Jessie... j'ai si honte de moi. » Avoua-t-il tout en s'agrippant à elle. Elle lui caressa le dos.

« Chut, ça va. Ce n'est rien. » Elle le berça quelques secondes et à ce moment là un drôle de sentiment s'éveilla en elle, comme un instinct maternel refoulé.

 _(à suivre)_

 **Si vous voulez que je continue, laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blottit entre les bras de Jessie, James se sentait en sécurité et heureux; ils voulaient qu'ils restent sans bouger dans cette position le plus longtemps possible. Il se complaisait tellement dans son câlin que l'humidité en dessous de lui ne le dérangeait même plus.

« Tu es là Jessie? Comment va James? Il se sent mieux? Il est réveillé?»

La voix de Miaouss attirant l'attention de Jessie, fit reculer cette dernière au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami aux cheveux bleus. Pour la retenir, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au revers de la veste d'uniforme blanche que la jeune femme portait. « Non Jessie, ne m'abandonne pas!»

Jessie adorait partageait des câlins avec James. Comme elle n'avait pas reçu beaucoup d'affection après le décès de sa maman elle éprouvait un réel bonheur à se sentir aimée mais sa fierté la poussait toujours à écourter ses moments de tendresse.

Tout en se reculant elle s'empara des mains du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de continuer à s'accrocher à elle comme un bébé à qui on retirerait sa peluche. Il lui offrit un regard de caninos triste capable de transformer le plus rude des coeurs de pierre en une sorte de petit nuage moëlleux.

« Oh non arrête de me dévisager comme ça.» bougonnea t'elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il changea son expression en une espèce de moue boudeuse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pathétique quand tu t'y mets..." souffla-t-elle mais en réalité elle trouvait James absolument mignon quand il réagissait comme ça et tout au fond d'elle elle adorait le voir agir ainsi.

«Tu sais quoi Miaouss? Notre petit James a fait pipi au lit." révéla-t-elle tout en retrouvant un ton moqueur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus.

« C'est pas ma faute, tu l'as dit toi-même Jessie, je suis malade!» se défendit James d'un ton vexé.

Miaouss ne se moqua pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'approcha du lit, les pattes croisées en affichant une expression plutôt concernée.

« Tu ne dois pas rester dans ces draps Jimmy, tu risques d'attraper froid et ça ne va pas améliorer ton état.»

Jessie fronça ses sourcils. « Zut, je n'y avais pas pensé mais où va t'il dormir?»

« ... Dans ton lit?...»

La jeune femme fixa le chat pokémon d'un très mauvais regard.

« Ca ne va pas non?! Et moi alors je vais devoir dormir sur le canapé?! Non mais tu peux rêver!»

Miaouss haussa ses épaules, ne se trouvant pas capable de penser à une autre option.

Alors James essaya de proposer son idée: «... Je pourrais... peut-être venir dans ton lit... à côté de toi... Jessie...?»

La jeune femme poussa un souffle exaspéré. Elle aimait bien avoir son confort et toute la place pour elle. Cependant bien qu'elle refusait d'admettre ça également; cela lui faisait toujours plaisir d'avoir son ami auprès d'elle pour lui tenir chaud la nuit. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'avoue devant lui! C'était plus fort qu'elle, jamais elle n'accepterait directement, il fallait qu'elle le fasse languir.

« Hmmm... Je ne sais pas...»

« S'il te plaît Jess, je suis malade...»

«Et bien... je dois réfléchir... Hmmmm... Peut-être en échange d'une petite condition à respecter.»

James hésita, il connaissait Jessie et savait que quand elle commençait à entrer dans des formalités ça n'annonçait souvent rien de bon pour lui.

« Heu...»

« Si tu partages mon lit il est hors de question que je prenne le risque que tu mouilles mon matelas...»

Le jeune homme déglutit. « Et bien... Ca n'arrivera plus Jessie... C'était à cause de la fièvre mais je vais un peu mieux maintenant...»

« Je n'ai pas confiance. Je préfère que tu portes une protection.»

Le coeur de James fit un bond. «QUOI?! Tu veux dire que tu veux que je porte une couche?! Ah ça non! Ca c'est hors de question!»

Les hurlements du jeune homme réveillèrent Miaouss qui avait commencé à s'endormir, assit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Dans ce cas tu dormiras dans le salon, tout seul!» hurla Jessie. Et elle ajouta: «Tu resteras abandonné avec ta fièvre. Sans personne pour te surveiller et s'assurer que tu ailles mieux. Sans personne pour te rassurer, te consoler et te soigner... C'est effroyable... de se sentir abandonné de tous quand on est au bord de la mort et sans défense... Je sais ce que c'est, ça m'est arrivé récemment.»

Le récit de la jeune femme était remplie de sarcasme. Elle repprochait toujours à ses deux amis masculins de ne pas avoir deviné qu'elle était malade la nuit où elle avait eu une forte fièvre et qu'elle n'avait put compter que sur le soutien de sa chère Pitrouille.

« C'est étrange mais j'ai comme le sentiment que toi et Miaouss vous aviez une dette envers moi.»

« Eh! C'est pas vrai ça Jessie!» s'offusqua Miaouss «Moi j'ai remboursé ma dette en acceptant de m'entraîner avec toi intensivement pour les concours!»

« Ma remarque s'adresse principalement à James, imbécile à poil dur!»

James se mordit la lèvre de même que la jeune femme sournoise se penchait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?"

« Euh..."

Jessie savait toujours exactement comment elle devait se comporter avec James pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait de lui.

Elle décida de sortir son grand jeu:

Soupirant lourdement en prenant une pose mélodramatique, une main posée sur le coeur, l'autre sur son front la jeune femme s'exclama sur un ton de pure tristesse: « Heureusement je sais que je peux toujours compter sur cette chère Banshytrouille. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir pour amie.»

Tout en poussant le plus profond des soupirs elle libéra son fidèle pokémon.

«Banshytrouille, j'ai un petit service à te demander. Je sais que toi tu ne me refuses jamais rien.»

La citrouille à la longue chevelure rose regarda sa dresseuse d'un air interrogatif en se demandant quelle faveur cette dernière allait encore lui faire subir. Jessie se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Dans un premier temps la créature paru hésitante.

«S'il te plaît...» supplia la jeune femme en prenant un regard larmoyant; ensuite elle lui murmura autre chose. James et Miaouss tendirent l'oreille désireux de deviner de quoi elle parlait et ils essayèrent de lire sur ses lèvres mais rien ne filtra.

Finalement Banshytrouille acquiesca avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Puis je savoir où elle allée?» demanda James.

Jessie agita son doigt. «Nah nah nah. Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.»

« Ooooh je recommence à me sentir mal...»

« Justement! »

« Justement... hein?... pourquoi?...»

Le jeune homme recommençait à avoir des crampes au ventre à cause du stress provoqué par l'attitude mystérieuse de Jessie. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand elle agissait comme ça surtout qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait encore un mauvais plan en tête pour lui. Quel mauvais tour lui préparait-elle encore?

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le pokémon citrouille ne réapparaisse dans la chambre, portant un petit chapeau d'infirmière sur la tête.

James leva un sourcil en la regardant et constata qu'elle portait des draps de plage.

« C'est pour quoi faire ça?»

Il constata que Banshytrouille disposait les draps sur le sol. Puis après un moment elle s'avança vers lui et lui offrit sa «main... cheveux...»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» demanda James.

«Banshytrouille.» lui répondit calmement le pokémon.

Le jeune homme regarda Miaouss pour avoir une traduction.

« Elle veut que tu l'accompagnes.»

« Où?»

«Banshy-trouille!»

« Elle veut que tu t'installes sur les draps là-bas.»

« Pourquoi?»

«Tu es long à la détente James,... Tu comptes rester éternellement couché dans ce lit mouillé?!» s'exclama Jessie en commençant à perdre patience.

«Non... mais...»

«Alors fais ce qu'on te demande!»

En décidant de ne plus perdre de temps à rechigner d'avantage, le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures et se leva en titubant. Sa fièvre était descendue mais il avait tout de même encore la sensation que la pièce vacillait autour de lui.

Jessie et Miaouss coururent à ses côtés pour le soutenir afin de l'empêcher de tomber puis ils le fire asseoir sur les essuie-bain.

« Quoi... Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire dormir là, hein Jessie?» s'inquiéta James de même que Banshytrouille appuyait sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger.

Sans lui répondre, la jolie fille aux longs cheveux fushia s'approcha de lui, les bras croisés, se contentant de secouer la tête. Il n'aimait pas la lueur mesquine qu'il pouvait perçevoir dans ses prunelles bleues profondes.

«Pourquoi tu veux que je me couche là-dessus?»

Jessie lui fit comprendre sans un mot qu'il devait suivre la direction de son regard; elle tournait les yeux vers Banshytrouille. Quand le jeune voleur regarda le pokémon citrouille à son tour, il réalisa que cette dernière agitait une couche devant lui.

«Ah non Jessie j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de ça!»

«Et moi je te dis que tu n'as pas le choix!»

Sans prévenir Jessie s'empara des bras de son meilleur ami pour l'immobiliser, se plaquant à moitié sur lui.

Ca y est, une fois de plus James était tombé dans le piège à pieds joints.

Miaouss se recula. Il trouvait que ses compères étaient vraiment trop bizarres.

D'habitude, il participait à aider Jessie lorsqu'elle forçait James à revêtir un déguisement qui ne lui convenait pas mais pour le coup de la couche il trouvait ça exagéré.

Cette fois, le chat plaignait vraiment son ami et remerciait le ciel de ne pas se trouver à sa place.

« Non non Jessie! Tout ce que tu voudras mais pas ça!» pleurnicha James «Tu peux me forcer à porter n'importe quoi, tous les modèles de robes que tu veux, les déguisements les plus bizarres mais là c'est au-dessus de mes forces je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas!»

La jeune femme resta sourde aux supplications de son meilleur ami. Elle appuya ses mains un peu plus fort sur les avant-bras de ce dernier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se tenir tranquille.

« Je t'en prie Jessie, je t'en prie!» Implora James sans succès. Finalement, après avoir prétendu se débattre pendant quelques secondes mais il accepta de renoncer.

James savait que quoi qu'il fasse, Jessie finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot. Il se contenta de renifler tristement en acceptant son sort, tournant la tête pour ne plus affronter le regard de sa tortionnaire tandis qu'il sentait Banshytrouille défaire son pantalon.

(Vous aimez ou détestez cette fan-fic? Commentez s'il vous plaît. C'est important si vous voulez que je la continue!)


End file.
